


Right here waiting

by MJ46



Category: Bombshells (DC Comics), DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Short Story
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ46/pseuds/MJ46
Summary: Jak mladá princezna Diana z Themysciry poprvé potkala princeznu Meru ze Xebelu.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Mera (DCU)
Kudos: 3





	Right here waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexka25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexka25/gifts).



> Krátká WonderMera story, napsaná jako součást "gift exchange".

Diana seděla na bělostném písku themyscirské pláže a v duchu si přehrávala poslední rozhovor, nebo spíše hádku, kterou měla se svou matkou. Hippolyta totiž stále odmítala Dianinu účast v letošních amazonských hrách, i přes veškerý trénink, který už mladá princezna ve svých skoro sedmnácti letech podstoupila.

„Ještě nejsi připravená, Diano,“ napodobovala dívka hlas svojí matky, zatímco se její obličej stáhl do bolestné grimasy.

Písek na pláži byl omýván lehkými vlnami, které se zatím k princezně ale nepřibližovaly. Když zničehonic zadumanou Dianu z přemýšlení vytrhla jemná sprška mořské vody, která jí smočila natažené nohy.

Diana se lekla, že na pláži proseděla celý den a zastihl jí příliv. To by měla matka zase řečí, že jde pozdě. Ale při pohledu na oblohu zjistila, že ještě není pozdní odpoledne. Dívka se tedy zamračila, rukou si zastínila oči proti slunci a zadívala se na mořskou hladinu. Najednou hlasitě zalapala po dechu, když si všimla postavy, jež se začala vynořovat z vodních hlubin. Jako Afrodité, když byla zrozena z mořské pěny se postava postupně zvětšovala, jak se pomalu blížila ke břehu rajského ostrova.

První, co princeznu na impozantní postavě upoutalo, byly vlasy rudé, jako západ slunce. V ohnivé hřívě se něco zlatě zablýsklo a Diana přimhouřila oči a snažila se rozeznat o co se jedná. Jak se dívka přibližovala k sedící Dianě, bylo možné rozeznat zelený oděv, který měla na sobě. S každým dalším krokem se detail šupin, které oblečení pokrývaly vyjevoval víc a víc. Rusovláska už byla skoro u princezny, když si Diana uvědomila, že ten zlatý záblesk pocházel z korunky, která zdobila dívčinu hřívu vlasů. Zrzka se zastavila pár kroků od Diany a ta si při pohledu do dívčiny tváře uvědomila, že nemůže být o moc starší, než ona sama.

„Mořský proud mi prozradil, že tu na pláži teskní smutná princezna, tak jsem se rozhodla zjistit, co se stalo a jestli jí nemůžu nějak pomoct?“ usmála se dívka.

„Mořský proud?“ zeptala se Diana nechápavě a ihned by se nejraději hanbou do země propadla za tak ubohou reakci.

„Mera, jméno mé,“ vysekla rusovláska perfektní pukrle. „A jakožto majitelka aquatických schopností dokážu z vody vyčíst ledacos. Například, když se někde poblíž vyskytne smutnící krasavice, která očividně potřebuje povzbudit.“

Diana se začervenala a začala se zvedat ze země, kde dosud pořád seděla. Dívka, Mera, opravila se Diana v duchu, se na ní upřeně dívala modrýma očima, ve kterých jiskřila inteligence a humor.

„Já jsem Diana,“ představila se princezna a natáhla k Meře ruku, aby se mohly oficiálně představit. Zrzka nabízenou ruku stiskla a Diana se přistihla, že je překvapená, jak jemná a teplá dívčina kůže byla. I přes to, že se před chvílí vynořila z mořských vln.

„Můžu se k tobě přidat, nebo radši dumáš o samotě?“ přeptala se zrzka, a aniž by počkala na odpověď, už se usazovala do písku vedle Diany.

*******

Od jejich prvního setkání na pláži uplynulo několik týdnů. Diana a Mera se od té doby vídaly pravidelně. V podstatě každý den, pokud to jejich povinnosti dovolovaly. Ale obě dívky se opravdu snažily si čas najít, protože spolu trávily čas rády.

Mera byla vtipná a okouzlující. A taky krásná, doplňovalo Dianino podvědomí pokaždé, když si na xebelskou princeznu vzpomněla. Princezna. I to byl důvod, proč si tolik rozuměly. Obě totiž měly podobnou výchovu, podobné povinnosti a jejich rodiče od nich obou měli skoro stejná očekávání.

Diana se konečně uvolnila ze svých denních studií a protože měla volné odpoledne, vydala se na pláž, kde se měla setkat s Merou. Když se blížila k místu jejich setkání, uvědomila si, že druhá dívka už je na místě. Diana zůstala stát kousek od pláže a jen tiše stála a Meru pozorovala. Zrzka seděla v písku, její zelený overal se na ostrém slunci třpytil a seděla tak, že měla nohy natažené před sebou, ruce zapřené za sebou v bílém písku a opírala se o ně. Její tvář byla natočená a vystavená slunečním paprskům, které hladily její bledou pokožku.

Jak jí tak pozorovala, přistihla se Diana při touze, aby to byla ona, kdo se dotýká Meřina obličeje. Podobné myšlenky už Dianu nepřekvapovaly. Celkem rychle si uvědomila, že je k xebelské princezně přitahována. Jen si nebyla jistá, jestli jsou její city z Meřiny strany opětovány, nebo jestli je to jen její zbožné přání.

Stávalo se totiž, že během jejich hovorů Diana Meru přistihla, jak si ji se zájmem prohlíží. A když zjistila, že byla přistižena, většinou se roztomile začervenala. Což byl vzhledem k její bledé pokožce a rudým vlasům kouzelný pohled a také to byly momenty, kdy se Diana musela hodně překonávat, aby druhou dívku prostě nepolíbila.

Diana se probrala ze svého zasněného stavu a pokračovala v cestě k Meře. Jakmile k dívce došla a usadila se vedle ní, Mera se na ní otočila a přivítala jí obrovským úsměvem. Dianino srdce poskočilo, když viděla upřímnou radost v pomněnkově modrých očích před sebou. Aniž by přemýšlela, naklonila se a Meru políbila. Jen co se jejich rty dotkly, její oči se zavřely a hlavou jí neběželo nic jiného, než myšlenka na to, jak jsou zrzčiny rty měkké. Jenže o vteřinu později si uvědomila, co se děje a začala se z polibku odtahovat. V tu chvíli jí na tvářích přistály teplé ruce, jež jí jemným, ale pevným stiskem přinutily zůstat na místě a v polibku pokračovat.

Byla to Mera, kdo polibek prohloubil a Diana se jí ochotně podrobila a pouze se nechávala unášet neskonalou touhou, která prostupovala celou její bytostí. Po nějaké chvíli se od sebe dívky konečně odloučily, ale nevzdálily se moc daleko. Dianiny ruce se natáhly k jejímu obličeji, aby mohla proplést své prsty s těmi, které odpočívaly na jejích tvářích. Mera se bezděky naklonila dopředu, a přitiskla své čelo na brunetčino.

„Že ti to ale trvalo, sebrat kuráž a konečně mě políbit!“ vydechla zrzka.

„Ale..“ začala protestovat Diana. Mera její námitky přerušila dalším polibkem, který byl odvážnější, než ten před chvílí.


End file.
